Une attaque du coté d'Edo
by Angeldu03x
Summary: les Noah nous attaquent suivit du Comte Millénaire. Ils nous séparent en plusieurs groupes pour mieux nous attaqués, je me retrouve avec Lavi, Kanda et Leenalee. Le Comte a lancé sa boule noir géante comme dans la série en elle-même, c’est à se moment là


**Ecrire à la première personne du singulier n'est pas des plus faciles ^^.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Début : 3 mars 2009 00:27

Titre :

Une attaque du coté d'Edo…

Histoire :

Arrivés là-bas, les Noah nous attaquent suivit du Comte Millénaire. Ils nous séparent en plusieurs groupes pour mieux nous attaqués, je me retrouve avec Lavi, Kanda et Leenalee. Le Comte a lancé sa boule noir géante comme dans la série en elle-même, c'est à se moment là que l'histoire commence.

Un nuage sombre surplombe le sol de la sphère elle-même noircie. Cette épaisse fumée ne laissait paraître rien, on n'y voyait presque rien. Tout était indissociable. On entendait juste une voix. La voix de Leenalee prisonnière de son innocence. À travers le cristal… Elle appelait au secours. Sa voix portait très loin avec de l'écho perceptible de tous. Quand elle aperçut, une silhouette par terre. Elle ne percevait pas exactement qu'elle était cette ombre. La fumée étant trop épaisse pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Quand elle finit par s'apercevoir qui était là, allongé sur le sol.

« Natsumi ! »

J'étais là, par terre, inconsciente. Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais blessée de partout, ça se voyait rien qu'au niveau des bras, des scarifications m'entouraient. En effet, j'avais subi l'attaque de plein fouet.

« Natsumi réveille toi !, me criait Leenalee. »

Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais toujours inconsciente. La pauvre Leenalee tentait en vain de me réveiller mais sans succès malgré le timbre de sa voix assez fort grâce à l'écho. Quand à un moment bien choisi, Tyki fit son apparition et s'approchait de moi le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens, voyons voir se que j'ai pêché… »

Il s'accroupit près de moi et enlève quelques mèches de cheveux de devant mon visage, il remarquait avec plaisir sa proie sous le regard affolée de Leenalee qui continuait de m'appeler en désespoir.

« Natsumi, réveille toi, je t'en supplie, réveille toi !

- Du calme ma jolie, je viendrais te voir bientôt, mais avant… »

Il faisait une petite pause en me caressant le visage.

« … j'ai autre chose de prévu. »

Il fit un sourire démoniaque échappant à son coté humain. Leenalee, lui criait d'arrêter ça mais piégée dans son cristal, elle était incapable de bouger. Le Noah était ravi, il avait deux exorcistes comme victimes presque sans rien faire. Puis il se retourne vers moi.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant. »

Par chance, je commençais à me réveiller. Les appels de Leenalee avaient portés leurs fruits. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils me résonnaient dans la tête mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Je commençais à ouvrir les yeux découvrant le Noah au dessus de moi. Il me regardait avec ses yeux dorés si perçant. Mon premier réflexe à été de me reculer en vitesse mais malheureusement, les douleurs m'en empêchaient à tels points que la seule action que j'ai pus faire était un geste vers l'arrière et un cri de douleur. Apparemment, ma torture amusait le Noah. Il s'en léchait les lèvres.

« Ça ne sert à rien de résister, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Laisse-toi faire. »

Puis il passait sa main sur mon visage, j'essayais de me débattre mais il me tenait fermement.

« Mmh, tu sais que à te débattre comme ça, tu m'encourages d'avantage. »

Puis il me saisit violemment pas le cou. Sur le coup de la strangulation, et n'ayant plus beaucoup de force, je résistais de moins en moins et je lâchais même ses mains portés à ma gorge.

« Arrête ça Tyki ! suppliait Leenalee. »

Puis avec le sourire, il lâcha ma gorge. Je toussais vivement, reprenant ma respiration difficilement.

« Je voulais voir les forces qu'il te restait pour combattre, et à se que je vois, plus beaucoup, se qui me ravi d'avantage. »

Puis ajoutant avec son sourire démoniaque.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas, que j'avais te tuer sans que tu souffres.

- Je n'en n'attendais… pas moins… de ta part… Tyki…, lui dis je en me tenant la gorge »

Il s'interrogea un instant puis repris la parole.

« Tu m'intéresse vraiment toi décidemment. »

Pendant ce temps là, alors que nous avions tous été propulsés au quatre coin de la sphère, l'appel de Leenalee portant très loin avait alerté Lavi et Kanda. Par chance, ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, l'attaque ne les avaient pas soufflés trop loin.

« Cette voix… dit le dirait celle de Leenalee.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit Kanda. »

Ils se mis à courir en direction de sa voix. Ils se rapprochaient, de cette voix mais étaient encore très éloignés. Puis le brouillard épais se dissipa progressivement laissant apparaître une lumière verte éblouissante.

« Leenalee ! Dit Lavi.

- Regarde… »

Le rouquin essayer de regarder au loin mais il fallait attendre que la fumée disparaisse un peu plus avant d'apercevoir la moindre chose. Quand soudain, on pus enfin voir quelque chose.

« Natsu ! Mais… qui est cette personne à coté ?

- On dirait que c'est le mec au cheveux frisés que je combattais tout à l'heure. Dit Kanda.

- Non, ce n'est pas… »

Il coururent vers ma direction. À quelques centaines de mètres, ils s'arrêtent. C'était bien Tyki à genoux à coté de moi. Et Leenalee qui lançait toujours ses appels au secours. Quand elle aperçut les deux exorcistes arrivés et elle criait leurs noms. Le Noah se retourna après avoir entendu qu'il avait de la visite.

« C'est dommage, dit-il, j'aurais voulu m'amuser un peu plus avec toi ma jolie. »

Suivit d'un grand sourire, il m'attrapa par le bras pour me relever violemment et se positionna derrière moi, un bras autour du cou, face aux exorcistes.

« Vous voulez jouer avec moi ?

- Relâche-là, fit le rouquin.

- Viens la chercher. »

Kanda fit à Lavi, « Laisse, j'm'en occupe. » Puis il se lança sur le Noah à toute vitesse déployant ses deux katanas. Tyki sortit son papillon Tease pour s'en servir de protection. Puis il s'éloigna à quelques mètres.

« Tu penses réellement pouvoir me battre ?, dit Tyki.

- Encore heureux.

- Mmmh.

- Quoi ?

- Penses-tu également pouvoir la sauver ? »

Il ne répondait pas toujours à regarder fixement son adversaire pour le déstabiliser.

« À quoi tu joues, Noah ?, disait le kandoka avec son regard glacé, se qui fit sourire se dernier. »

Un instant de silence absolu régnait dans l'atmosphère. Le japonais restait là à le fixer du regard avec ses yeux noirs contre ceux dorés du Noah. Lavi était en retrait derrière Kanda sous ses ordres. Un vent d'air froid rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Il me tenait toujours par le cou ne sachant pas se qu'il allait faire, je pouvais voir mon amant me regardant avec inquiétude mais sans la laisser trop paraître. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent fixement sans un mot. L'air devenait pesant sans aucun bruit. Puit le Noah se mit à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- Faisons un combat singulier. »

Il me posa délicatement par terre me disant de ne pas bouger puis il reposait sa question au kandoka. Celui-ci accepta. Lavi contesta son choix mais sans plus attendre, il s'avançait vers lui et le combat commençait alors.

Pendant qu'ils combattaient, Lavi en profitait pour venir à mon secours.

« Nat, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, aide moi à me relever s'il te plait. »

Puis une fois debout j'ajoutais.

« Allons aider Leenalee. »

On se dirigeait vers elle, Lavi me tenant le bras autour de son cou. Je l'appelais, elle me répondait heureusement.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va mais je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. »

Lavi me lâchait alors le bras et s'avança alors vers elle. Quand il posa sa main sur le cristal, il fut éjecté dans un éclair de lumière a plusieurs mètres de ça.

« Lavi !, criant d'une seule voix Leenalee et moi.

Puis on voyait Lavi se relever au loin. Apparemment l'innocence de Leenalee rejetait tout intrus même les exorcistes eux-mêmes. C'est alors que Tyki arrivait à une allure folle se jetant sur moi. Leenalee me prévenue alors je me retourne assez vite mais il arrivait trop vite pour m'échapper. Il me plaque alors au sol, et m'emprisonne de ses jambes. J'avais déjà trop mal pour bouger sans le choc mais là, c'était pire. Puis j'écarquillais les yeux avant de comprendre son retour. Si il était revenu ça voulait dire que…

« Kanda… »

Je basculais la tête vers la gauche, Lavi fit de même. Il y avait une montagne de fumée noire.

« Kanda ! Kanda ! Criais-je »

Tyki qui riait, je le regardais avec mépris.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il ne disait toujours rien.

« Réponds ! »

Puis se penchant à mon oreille pour me le murmurer.

« Je l'ai tué. »

En me disant cela, la fumée se dispersait et je pus voir une main sanglante par terre avec Mugen dans cette dernière.

« Non… Kanda… »

Tyki toujours penché à mon oreille.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas tué tout de suite… »

Il riait légèrement.

« … je l'ai bien fait souffrir avant… »

Un éclair de rage m'a traversé tout d'un coup, je me relève et le frappe de toutes mes forces au visage. Son chapeau tombait sur le sol, il se tenait la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à se que j'ai assez de forces pour ça, et moi non plus.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Ma voix résonnait, Lavi et Leenalee me regardaient. Je répéter ses mots tout bas.

« Enfoiré… comment t'as pus… »

Les cheveux cachant mon visage. Les larmes coulant toutes seules, comment avait-il put faire ça. Je ne le regardais même pas. Je baissais totalement ma garde mais je ne supportais pas se que je venais d'entendre. Quand il finit par me reparler.

« J'aime cette rage en toi. »

Sa caractéristique étant de traverser n'importe qu'elle matière, il me traversa le corps de son bras. Leenalee laissant un cri de peur et Lavi se lève brusquement pour courir vers moi.

« Ne bouge pas, rouquin. »

Il se stoppa net à quelques mètres de moi.

« Tu veux la voir souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir ton ami ? »

Je bougeais à se qu'il venait de dire mais évidement il vient placer sa main au niveau de mon cœur et me l'attrape fermement.

« Ne bouge pas. »

J'avais le cœur qui battait vivement. Il pouvait me l'arracher quand il voulait. J'entendais Leenalee pleurer tapant contre son cristal. Lavi s'était immobilisé, paralysé par la peur que le Noah retire sa main brusquement. Tyki sort une cigarette de son autre main et l'allume comme si de rien n'était. Puis après une première taf, il se remit à me parler.

« Tu devras être gentille avec moi maintenant.

- La ferme !

- C'est pas très gentil ça. »

Il empoignait encore plus fortement mon cœur dans sa main, ce qui le fit accélérer d'avantage, et le rythme de ma respiration s'accélérait également. Lavi prit la parole :

« Arrête ça… »

Tyki le regardait alors. Il voyait Lavi devenir pâle à la simple idée de me voir souffrir. Ce qui, malheureusement, excitait la curiosité du Noah.

« Non, tout compte fait, je ne vais pas te tuer… »

Je relevais alors la tête vers lui pour ensuite plonger dans ses yeux dorés.

« Du moins… pas tout de suite. »

Il ajoutait un sourire à sa dernière phrase. Il lâchait mon cœur progressivement puis retira sa main de mon corps. Puis il se releva, ajustant son chapeau et rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je restais assise par terre, le souffle court, reprenant mes esprits en réalisant à quoi j'avais échappé.

« Tu vas payer pour tout se que tu as fait… »

Mes paroles le faisait rire. Je m'élance vivement activant mon innocence mais il m'attrape au cou avec aisance. À cause de ma rage que j'avais contre lui, j'en avais oublié que je n'avais pas assez de force pour le prendre de vitesse.

« J'avais décidé de ne pas te tuer, tu me provoques ? »

Je ne répondais pas à ce qu'il me disait. Puis il serrait un peu plus se qui me fit pousser un cri d'étouffement. Lavi cette fois se rue sur le Noah, élançant son maillet, mais ce dernier en forme l'arrêta d'une main et le projeta par terre.

« Vous m'amusez tout les deux. Vous vous défendez l'un l'autre mais vous allez tout les deux mourir à cause de ça.

- C'est faux… »

Étonné, il me regarde. À cause de la strangulation, je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler par manque d'oxygène. Je reprenais mon souffle avec difficulté. Sa main m'étranglait toujours. Lavi se levait alors déterminé.

« Tu penses que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?

- Lavi……, murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

- Je la défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il y est encore du sang dans mes veines, je la protègerai jusqu'au bout… »

Le Noah ne dit rien un instant, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette réponse.

« Je lui donnerais ma vie…

- Lavi… non… »

Le Noah comprit alors où il voulait en venir.

« Je vois, tu veux faire un combat singulier. »

Lavi acquiesça. Le Noah se réjouissait à l'avance.

« Lavi… s'il te plait… non… »

Le Noah relâcha alors la pression au niveau de mon cou et s'éloignait de moi.

« Tu es prêt, rouquin ?, dit le Noah en sortant un Tease.

- Comme jamais, Noah. Répondait Lavi avec un air décisif. »

C'est alors que le combat commence. Ils s'élançaient tout les deux à une allure folle. Je me laissais tomber à genoux hurlant son prénom, Leenalee complètement choquée de se qu'elle pouvait de voir.

Le combat avait déjà commencé depuis quelque minutes, ont peut dire que tout les deux se battaient avec ardente. Ils étaient au même points. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, j'aurais tellement voulus. Leenalee, ne pouvant rien faire non plus, essayait plus ou moins de me réconforter en grande sœur. J'avais si peur pour lui.

_- Je lui donnerais ma vie._

_- Je vois, tu veux faire un combat singulier._

_- Lavi__…__ s__'__il te plait__…__ non__…_

_- Tu es prêt, rouquin ?_

_- Comme jamais, Noah._

Je cachais mon visage de mes mains.

« Natsumi, reprends toi aller, me dit Leenalee. »

Je ne pouvais pas me reprendre comme elle disait, si il lui arrivait quoi que se soit je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« Lavi…, murmurais-je.

- Ressaisie-toi !

- Comment je pourrais… il se bat pour moi… je ne peut même pas l'aider… »

Leenalee se tue ne sachant plus quoi dire. Quand tout d'un coup, j'entends un cri, je relève la tête brusquement.

« Lavi…? »

J'étais affolée, j'étais sur de l'avoir entendu crier. Cette épaisse fumée était de nouveau là.

« Lavi ! Lavi !! »

Leenalee le cherchait aussi à travers la fumée.

« Lavi !! »

J'hurlais son nom, ne le voyant pas. Puis soudainement, la fumée fus dissipée par un coup de vent. Je voyais Lavi par terre, le Noah s'approchant de lui dangereusement. Je me lève alors brusquement mais je retombe aussi vivement, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Je criais son nom, il ne bougeait pas. J'activais alors mon innocence pour aller jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement, elle devait puiser sur mon énergie vitale mais n'ayant plus assez de force, elle se désactivait presque immédiatement. J'étais alors clouée au sol voyant la personne de ma vie se faire tuer sous mes yeux sans aucune autre échappatoire. Le bruit que faisait Leenalee en tapant sur son cristal pour en sortir me résonnait dans la tête, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait autour de moi, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, le regard toujours posé sur lui, une sensation désagréable parcourait mon corps, comme une partie de moi qui s'envolée que je ne puis retenir, chaque souffle d'air que je laissais s'échapper se faisait de plus en plus faible. Des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps pour s'arrêter sur mes mains glacées par la stupeur de ma vision. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de bouger de quelques façons que ça soit. J'aurais voulus faire tellement de choses à cet instant. Les appels de Leenalee étaient comme des poignards me traversant le corps de part et d'autre sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. En revanche, aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur mes joues, la tristesse était présente, mais une rage incommensurable la domptait depuis longtemps.

_Même sans la force de me lever, je ne veux pas laisser tomber pour autant. Il a donner sa vie pour moi, il est tant que je fasse la même chose pour lui._

Je me lève donc sous les yeux inquiets de Leenalee que j'écoutais en fond un désespoir de me faire revenir. Mais la tentation était trop forte, je n'allais pas reculer, pas maintenant. Je m'avançais toujours sous les appels de détresses de Leenalee que j'ignorais totalement. Tyki n'avait toujours pas bouger, il aimait bien passer le temps à parler avant d'achever ses victimes. Je m'avançais toujours vers lui, fixant mon amant des yeux. Quelqu'un qui voudrait voir à travers mon regard ni verrait que de la haine, et au delà de ça, un regard vide, vide de sens, vide de raisons, seulement un but. Tyki m'aperçoit enfin, je suis presque à leurs porté. Il me sourit, je ne m'arrête pas, je marche toujours en sa direction. Lavi était inconscient sur le sol, je continuais d'avancer. Arrivée à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, je m'arrête. Tyki me regarde et se relève, ne craignant plus les attaques de sa victime. Il me fit face, me regardant avec le sourire.

« J'avais raison, vous allez mourir ici, tout les deux. »

Puis il abaissait son sourire. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir ceux qu'il y avait à voir, ceux qui paraissait le déstabiliser l'espace d'un instant.

« J'aime ce regard, personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, tout le monde à peur devant moi. »

Puis il s'arrêta et réfléchit.

« En faite non, tu n'es pas la première personne. Le rouquin a aussi eu cette expression tout à l'heure. »

À ces mots, mes yeux s'ouvrit légèrement plus grands.

« Apparemment, j'ai touché un point sensible.

- Ne touche pas… à ma famille ! »

J'activais alors mon innocence et avec la rage que j'avais, elle se matérialisa, transforma les griffes habituelles en lames tranchantes dans mes mains. Je me jette alors sur Tyki, prit de vitesse, se qui le fit reculer de Lavi.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il te restait autant de force. »

Il s'arme alors d'un Tease. Et me fait signe que le combat était engagé. Je me lance alors sur lui puis l'entaille pas derrière. J'avais gagné de la rapidité. Le combat était serré mais pendant que le Noah était occupé avec moi, ça laissait Lavi respirer un peu.

« C'est bizarre, tu n'avais pas autant de force ni de rapidité tout à l'heure.

- Ils faut croire que les sentiments ont toujours raison. »

Je le prends ensuite par surprise et lui laisse une trace sanglante sur le coté du cou.

« Ça va être plus dur que je pensais… »

Pendant qu'il s'était arrêté, je regardais Lavi, il ne réveillait pas. Pourvut qu'il aille bien, je l'avais entendu crier tout à l'heure. Je baissais alors les yeux.

« Pas assez rapide ! »

Je relève la tête, le Noah attaquait par au dessus, il me plaquât au sol sur le torse me tenant les épaules fermement.

« Tu vas mourir, comme ton compagnon. »

Puis il me planta son Tease dans le dos. J'hurlais de douleur et j'entendais de nouveau Leenalee crier mon nom. Le Noah me regardait avec délectation.

« Une dernière volonté ?

- …(gémissements de douleur)…

- Quelle vilaine blessure !

- Va crever… enfoiré…

- Toujours pas sympa. Se seront tes dernières paroles.

- Oh non pas cette fois. »

Cette voix, c'était celle de..

« K.. Kanda… ? »

Il sépara le Noah de moi et s'interposa entre nous.

« Quelle honte de s'attaquer aux femmes, dit Kanda.

- Tiens je croyais t'avoir tuer toi. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te tuer avant que tu ne meurs définitivement ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis immortel.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Constate. »

Mais soudain un appel du Comte Millénaire, survient à cet instant. Tyki salua Kanda et disparut par cet appel avec regret.

Kanda se retourne alors vers moi, voyant la signature de Tyki.

« Comment tu te sens ? Il en a pas fait de la dentelle.

- Va voir… Lavi… s'il te… plait. »

Il détacha alors son regard pour le poser sur le rouquin. Il avance vers lui et commence à lui mettre deux ou trois gifles. Quand par miracle, le roux se réveille, prétextant se réveil pas du tout à son goût. J'étais si soulagée. Quand il me voit et se lève mais prit de douleurs, il ne peut avancer vers moi, alors Kanda l'aide à se relever et viennent vers moi. Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'être attentif à cette blessure. Je me relève alors pour m'assoire, puis il me sera dans ses bras à genoux.

« Tout est fini, dieu merci. »

Puis Kanda annonça de son air sombre, « il faut partir, il peuvent revenir, on ne pourra plus lutter ». La fumée s'était dissipée depuis le départ du Noah, et le cristal de Leenalee se brisa elle pouvait enfin être libre. On était tous ravis que ça soit enfin terminé.

« Rentrons maintenant, dit Lavi.

- Ne désactive pas ton innocence, me dit Kanda, t'as déjà eu pas mal de dégâts, si tu la désactives, en plus de ta blessure dans le dos, toute les autres vont revenir.

- Je … ne pourrais pas la laisser… activée trop longtemps… »

À ces mots, déjà, je somnolais. Lavi me tenais dans ses bras, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller. Mais la tentation était trop forte, ma rage était partie puisque Lavi, Kanda et Leenalee allaient biens, et parce que c'était elle qui me tenait réveillée, alors j'obéissais à mon corps, j'entendais Lavi me parler mais sans comprendre, je perdais contrôle de moi-même, m'évanouissant progressivement dans ses bras.

Fin : 5 mars 2009 07:46


End file.
